Wishes
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Riku's surprises were always the best. For Midnight585 and Foye454 on Deviantart.


Hello! Yay, my first Soriku fanfiction! :D This is actually a birthday present for midnight585 on Deviantart. (.com/) and Foye454 (.com/) Hope you enjoy! And happy Soriku Day! :D

:::::

Music played softly through the speakers, filling Sora's ears. The spiky-haired brunette adjusted the headphones more comfortably, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Headphones were way better than those ear-bud things, no matter what anyone said. Ear-buds always fell off, and they just ended up hurting your ears. Besides, they were more expensive.

But forget that. Sora reopened his eyes and let his gaze sweep the street. For once, he was completely calm. People who knew him called out and waved at him, just a little unsure of what the purpose of sitting on the sidewalk with an mp3 player was. If they were hoping for an answer, Sora gave none, only smiling and returning the wave.

The truth was that Sora was waiting for someone, and not just anyone. Riku was Sora's best friend on Destiny Islands, and he had called last night saying that he wanted to show Sora something and to meet him at this exact spot. So here Sora sat, waiting and wondering. Riku had sounded pretty excited, making Sora doubly anxious for the surprise. The silver-haired boy's surprises were always good, or at least to Sora they were. Like that time when Riku brought him to the beach on the far side of the island, and then stayed there all night. Sora's mom wasn't too happy about that, but since her son had been with Riku, she let him off with a warning.

Sora snapped his blue eyes up when a person skidded to a halt in front of him. Riku was taking quick, deep breaths, meaning that he had run all the way here.

"Sorry, I'm late, Sora." He apologized.

Sora giggled. "Riku, you're not even late! Look-"He showed the older boy his watch. Riku gaped at it like it was one of those aliens Tidus always joked about.

"Wh-what?! My clock said it was an hour…" He trailed off.

"Didn't you change it? It's Daylight Savings Time!" Sora triumphantly stood, overjoyed that he had beaten Riku at something.

Riku dropped his face into the palm of his hand. "No, I completely forgot!" Sighing, he asked Sora, "You want to go see your surprise now?" The brunette seemed to forget all about changing clocks.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go!" He stuffed the mp3 into his pocket and looked at his friend expectantly.

Riku gave him a trade-mark smirk and took off running. Sora gasped. "Meanie!" Feeling cheated, he hurried to catch up, but no matter how fast he went, Riku was always faster.

_It's because he's so tall!_ Sora thought determinedly as he concentrated hard. Finally, when they were just outside of town, Riku slowed and kept pace with Sora.

"Tired yet?" He teased.

"No way!" Sora retorted, but he didn't try to speed up. It was kind of nice to be next to Riku, listening to his friend's rhythmic breathing.

"Good, 'cause we've got a ways to go!"

Sora stuck his tongue out when he was sure the silverette could see. Riku chuckled, and then they ceased talking to conserve their breath. The younger boy smiled happily, thinking that the best times on the island were with Riku. Wondering vaguely where they were going, Sora realized that he was getting a little tired. From the sound of his breathing he knew that Riku was too. Not that either of them would admit it.

A few minutes later he couldn't take it anymore. "Riku!" He whined.

Riku grinned and slowed to a walk, with Sora gratefully following. "Almost there."The silver-haired teen reassured. The brunette sighed in relief. They must be halfway across the island by now, almost to that beach. Maybe that was where they were going? Then Riku turned in the opposite direction, towards a trail covered by wildly twisting tree branches and leaves. Riku walked purposefully towards it, and Sora could see excitement enter his steps. He stayed right behind his friend as Riku pushed through the overgrown plants.

One of the branches smacked Sora in the face, making him yelp in pain. "Yowch!"

"Sorry…" Riku apologized, attempting to be more careful.

Sora didn't reply, as he was too busy making sure it didn't happen again. Finally, Sora saw an opening in the trees. Riku uncovered the way.

It was beautiful. The site was a cliff, sprinkled with clumps of grass and blue flowers. The sun was setting in the distance, adding to the ambiance and making Sora's insides curl pleasantly.

He turned to Riku, grinning with joy. "This is great, Riku!"

Riku surprised the brunette by shaking his head. "This is only part of it." He made his way to the edge, sitting down and patting the spot beside him. "Come on, it's going to be a while."

The younger boy sat down carefully. It would be terrible if he fell. Then who would Riku give his surprises to? Sora didn't want anyone else to get a treat like this from the silver-haired male, no matter how selfish that sounded.

Riku didn't say much, so Sora supplied most of the conversation. Cleverly avoiding Sora's questioning about what they were waiting for, the silverette stared at the sky and responded only when needed or expected.

The darkening sky hushed Sora. He watched the stars come into view, twinkling like the sun off of his crown necklace. Briefly he heard a mutter of, "Almost time."

It was only when the sky was painted black that Riku stood and pulled Sora up with him. Sora's curious glance went unseen, as Riku was too busy watching intently for something. Sora found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

"There!"

Riku's announced statement was met with a sparkle in the canvas. Sora gasped as dozens of shooting stars filled his vision. This was the best surprise that Riku had ever given him. The sight made his heart sing with gratitude towards his best friend on the island.

"This was the best spot to see it from." He was shaken from his transfixion by Riku's calm yet excited voice. Green eyes combined with silver hair, and Riku's smile. "Now make a wish! Quick!" He told Sora urgently.

Copying his friend by closing his eyes, Sora wished. And Riku wished too.

:::::

And then Choco came back to life and got revenge on Riku!!! MWA-HA-HA-HA!

Anyways…yeah…I read that doushinji a few days ago. Bad Riku! Bad!

Ah…teeth-rotting fluff. :3 Not my fault that's all I know how to write. And I finished just in time for Soriku Day! :D

Hope you liked it! ((Hey, I just noticed that the one cosplay picture I have on deviantart is called. "Surprise." And this is about Riku's surprise! XD))


End file.
